During interactions between one or more communicators, various social conventions are typically used based on the relationships of the communicators relative to one another. All such interactions carry a threat of altering one's perceived position in a social relationship. Oftentimes, various forms of politeness or redress are used to avoid one communicator giving offense to the other. Redress may take the form of positive or negative redress. Positive redress includes actions that are directed toward the desire of the recipient of the communication to have his needs, intentions, etc. accepted or liked. Negative redress includes actions focusing on the need of the recipient of the communication to independently take action and attention. The threat that one's position as perceived by others may be altered due to events or components of an interaction is a function of the power difference between the communicators, their degree of familiarity with one another, and the degree of imposition of the interaction. Typically, as the threat of a negatively altered position is increased, the politeness and redress used by the communicator facing the negative threat is also increased in an attempt to balance the communication.